yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's - Episode 041
しみ の ！ け めろ スターダスト・ドラゴン | romaji = Kanashimi Yue no Zō-o! Uketomero Sutādasuto Doragon | japanese translated = Hatred Caused by Sorrow! Catch It, Stardust Dragon | episode number = 41 | japanese air date = January 14, 2009 | english air date = August 18, 2009 | japanese opening = Last Train - The New Morning | japanese ending = CROSS GAME | english opening = Hyper Drive | english ending = Hyper Drive | featured card = Black Rose Dragon | animation director = Kenichi Hara }} "Clash of the Dragons, Part 2", known as "Hatred Caused by Sorrow! Catch it, Stardust Dragon" in the Japanese version, is the forty-first episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's anime. It first aired in Japan on January 14, 2009 and in the United States on August 18, 2009. Summary Removing "Evil Thorn" from play, Akiza, declares that she is about to use the effect of "Black Rose Dragon" to switch "Shield Warrior" to Attack Mode and reduce its ATK to 0. A transparent "Evil Thorn" rises from the ground and is chomped by "Black Rose Dragon", as it uses its "Rose Restriction" effect. Four whip-like briers grab and suspend "Shield Warrior" by his arms and legs. Akiza orders "Black Rose Dragon" to attack the seemingly defenseless "Shield Warrior". "Black Rose Dragon" attacks with "Hate Rose Whip", sending another series of briers at "Shield Warrior", but Yusei activates "Realize Defense". The briers suspending "Shield Warrior" snap, as he changes back to Defense Mode and his ATK returns to normal. Due to "Thorn of Malice", "Shield Warrior" survives being destroyed by battle, but Yusei still takes Piercing damage. A chunk from the shield of "Shield Warrior" is propelled back at Yusei, cutting him in the face and Yusei's Life Points fall to 2300. Akiza explains that "Shield Warrior" has now lost 600 ATK and DEF, due to the effect of "Thorn of Malice". Akiza ends her turn, planning to make Yusei suffer more. Akiza stares at her arm, returning to the thought that the Mark of the Dragon is a wretched mark after all. Without any faith in the Signers she states that not even Yusei could save her; Sayer was the only in this world who accepted her and gave her a place, not Yusei or her father. With Sayer gone and her place taken from her, she once again vows to bring the same fate on everyone else. Yusei argues that she has had such a place all along, but Akiza refuses to accept this and claims that she sees the world as wretched without Sayer. Akiza rips the pin out of her hair and vows to destroy the world, causing her powers to amplify and leaving her fringe flowing. More wind kicks up and Yusei is cut in the face again by a piece of small debris. After the winds die down, Yusei begins his turn and draws "Release Restraint Wave". He activates his face-down card, "Reinforce Truth" to Special Summon "Speed Warrior" from his Deck. Yusei then Summons "Junk Synchron". Jack quickly tots up the Levels of Yusei's monsters, counting 8 and wonders if Yusei "will do it". Yusei tunes his Level 3 "Shield Warrior" and his Level 2 "Speed Warrior" with his Level 3 "Junk Synchron" to Synchro Summon "Stardust Dragon". Leo worries about "Stardust Dragon" given that it has less ATK than "Black Rose Dragon", while Luna wonders if "Stardust Dragon" is saying that he'll protect them. Yusei ends his turn. Akiza mocks the idea of protecting friends, telling Yusei he can't save anyone. She begins her turn and draws, then she has "Black Rose Dragon" attack "Stardust Dragon". "Stardust Dragon" and Yusei are hit by "Black Rose Dragon's" "Hate Rose Whips", dropping Yusei's Life Points to 1800. The effect of "Thorn of Malice" prevents "Stardust Dragon" being destroyed, but lowers its ATK and DEF to 1900 and 1400. Akiza describes this as causing "Stardust Dragon" to suffer eternal pain. The whips of "Black Rose Dragon" make a swing for the spectators, but "Stardust Dragon" blocks them with his wing. Hideo tries telling Akiza to stop. She ignores him and ends her turn. Yusei begins his turn and activates "Half Shut", halving the ATK of "Black Rose Dragon" to 1500, but also preventing it from being destroyed in battle. Leo celebrates "Stardust" having more ATK than "Black Rose" and Jack once again wonders if Yusei is going to do it. "Stardust Dragon" attacks "Black Rose Dragon" with "Cosmic Flare". "Black Rose Dragon" is protected from destruction, but Akiza's Life Points drop to 3600. Yusei ends his turn, the ATK of "Black Rose Dragon" returning to 3000 during the End Phase. Akiza begins her turn and draws. "Black Rose Dragon" attacks "Stardust Dragon", damaging both "Stardust Dragon" and Yusei again. "Stardust Dragon", is covered in scars and reduced to 1300 ATK, while Yusei is left with 700 Life Points. Hideo admires what Yusei is doing, but is ashamed with how he treated Akiza himself. Akiza Sets a card and ends her turn. Yusei draws "Defense Draw". He looks at "Release Restraint Wave", which he drew earlier, and thinks if he could draw another specific card, he could use this. He Sets a card and he ends his turn. Akiza asks if he has run out of options and says he can neither help nor save others. To Akiza's surprise Yusei agrees, but despite that he can't turn a blind eye, while a friend continues to get hurt. (In the dub, Akiza asks if Yusei will give up on her like everyone else, to which he replies that no matter how much she will push him back, he will never give up no matter what happens to him.) Akiza still assumes the worst and begins her turn. "Black Rose Dragon" once again wreaks havoc on "Stardust Dragon". As the whips make their way to Yusei, Akiza shouts out that Divine approved of her powers and provided her with a place where she would always return, no matter how tough things got. Hideo frowns and races out in front of Yusei. He tells Akiza to stop hurting people. As the whips make their way to Hideo, Yusei activates "Defense Draw", protecting his Life Points and Hideo. Yusei draws a card, due to the effect of "Defense Draw". Hideo asks Akiza for forgiveness, but she says that it is too late. Hideo admits to being afraid of her and her powers. Akiza bows her head, saying she knew and that is why he abandoned her, because she is a monster. Hideo says he had stopped thinking when he said that and it isn't true. He should have realized the obvious feelings, he says and that they love her. Akiza refuses to believe. Hideo had not expected her to, but considers it irrelevant, as it is he who needs to believe. He needs to believe that he loves her. Akiza tells him to shut up and points out that the ATK of "Stardust Dragon" has dropped by another 600 points. She activates "Wonder Clover", discarding "Lord Poison" to allow "Black Rose Dragon" to attack a second time. She orders "Black Rose Dragon" to attack again, this time pummeling her father. Yusei activates "Iron Resolve" halving his Life Points to prevent him taking any Battle Damage. However "Stardust Dragon" still takes a hit and his ATK drops to 100. Akiza activates "Doom Petal Countdown", removing an "Evil Thorn" in her Graveyard from play to inflict 300 damage to Yusei. The plant explodes into razor sharp purple petals which fly in Yusei's direction. Yusei's Life Points drop to 100, while Hideo takes the hits from the petals. All Akiza needs to do now is remove another Plant from play on her next turn to defeat Yusei. Even with Akiza's turn over, the petals continue to slice away at Hideo. Yusei realizes she never learned how to control her powers. Hideo tries making his way to Akiza, asking her to come back. Akiza orders him to stay back and Yusei advises Hideo to do the same as it is too dangerous. Regardless Hideo continues to make his way, saying no matter how much it hurts him, he won't turn a blind eye to Akiza. Akiza refuses to let herself believe it, but Yusei points out how the evidence is right in front of her; her father has eyes and ears that will gaze upon and answer her sorrow. Are these things, which are being offered by her mother and father, not the place she belongs? Akiza is astonished, but tries again not to believe. Yusei refuses to allow this and vows to then shatter her shell of misguided hatred into pieces. Yusei begins his turn and draws the card he was hoping for earlier, "Silver Wing". He equips it to "Stardust Dragon" and then activates "Release Restraint Wave". With it, by destroying "Silver Wing", he destroys all Spell and Trap Cards Akiza controls. "Thorn of Malice" disappears from "Black Rose Dragon", causing both its own ATK and that of "Stardust" to revert to normal. "Stardust Dragon" attacks and apparently destroys "Black Rose Dragon", while dropping Akiza's Life Points to 3500. However, Akiza discards "Hedge Guard" to prevent the destruction of "Black Rose Dragon", but at the cost of halving its ATK. Hideo calls out to Akiza. Akiza no longer wants to hurt him, but she is unable to call off her powers. A cabinet is hurled towards Hideo. Akiza manages to grasp control of her powers in time to save him. The cabinet drops to the ground and the petals left from "Doom Petal Countdown" disappear. She is surprised that she has for the first time been able to control her powers. Hideo falls to his hands and knees and Akiza rushes over to him. She stands up proud and tells Yusei to end this battle. Due to the circumstances, Yusei is able to activate "Synchro Ring". This doubles the ATK of "Stardust Dragon" and allows it to attack once more. "Stardust Dragon" launches one final attack on "Black Rose Dragon", destroying it. Akiza hugs Hideo as her Life Points fall to zero. Hideo apologizes for what he's done and Akiza asks if things can be okay, considering how much she has hurt him. Yusei approaches them and reminds Akiza that her father now accepts her, so this can be her new place, but he invites her to think for herself before making the decision. Akiza's eyes water, as she clasps her fathers hand and says her place is right here. The twins begin to celebrate and rush over. Leo says he knew the birthmark was a bond of friendship. Yusei says that all of them were drawn by the birthmark to become friends, so it is not a wretched mark. Despite this, Akiza says she has lost a friend whom she had trusted. Remembering Kalin, Yusei remarks that he has too. Their thoughts didn't meet eye to eye, and this caused them to drift apart. Although he can't see where those paths will take them, he will gear up for the worst, because they had once called themselves friends. (In the dub, Akiza then says she'll try to be friends.) Featured Duel: Akiza Izinski vs. Yusei Fudo :... continued from previous episode Turn 3: Akiza Akiza activates the second effect of "Black Rose Dragon" to switch "Shield Warrior" to Attack Position and reduce its ATK to 0 ("Shield Warrior": 800 → 0/1600) by removing from play an "Evil Thorn" in her Graveyard. "Black Rose Dragon" attacks "Shield Warrior", but Yusei activates his face-down "Realize Defense" to switch "Shield Warrior" to Defense Position. Due to "Thorn of Malice", "Shield Warrior" is not destroyed, but "Black Rose Dragon" inflicts piercing damage to Yusei (Yusei 3700 → 2300). The third effect of "Thorn of Malice" activates ("Shield Warrior": 0/1600 → 1000). On Akiza's End Phase, the second effect of "Black Rose Dragon" expires ("Shield Warrior": 0 → 800/1000). Turn 4: Yusei Yusei draws "Release Restraint Wave". He then activates his face-down "Reinforce Truth" to Special Summon "Speed Warrior" (900/400) from his Deck in Attack Position, but forbidding himself from conducting his Battle Phase this turn. He then Normal Summons "Junk Synchron" (1300/500) in Attack Position. Yusei then tunes "Speed Warrior" and "Shield Warrior" with "Junk Synchron" in order to Synchro Summon "Stardust Dragon" (2500/2000) in Attack Position. Turn 5: Akiza Akiza draws. "Black Rose Dragon" attacks "Stardust Dragon", but the latter isn't destroyed by battle due to the effect of "Thorn of Malice". (Yusei 2300 → 1800). The third effect of "Thorn of Malice" activates ("Stardust Dragon": 2500 → 1900/2000 → 1400). Turn 6: Yusei Yusei draws. He then activates "Half Shut" to halve the ATK of "Black Rose Dragon" ("Black Rose Dragon": 3000 → 1500/1800) and prevent it from being destroyed by battle. "Stardust Dragon" attacks "Black Rose Dragon", but the latter isn't destroyed (Akiza 4000 → 3600). Yusei Sets two cards. On Yusei's End Phase, the effect of "Half Shut" expires ("Black Rose Dragon": 1500 → 3000/1800). Turn 7: Akiza Akiza draws. "Black Rose Dragon" attacks "Stardust Dragon", but the latter isn't destroyed by battle due to the effect of "Thorn of Malice".(Yusei 1800 → 700). The third effect of "Thorn of Malice" activates ("Stardust Dragon": 1900 → 1300/1400 → 800). Akiza sets a card. Turn 8: Yusei Yusei draws "Defense Draw" and subsequently sets it. Turn 9: Akiza Akiza draws. "Black Rose Dragon" attacks "Stardust Dragon", but Yusei activates his face-down "Defense Draw" to reduce the Battle Damage he takes to 0 and draw one card. "Stardust Dragon" isn't destroyed by battle due to the effect of "Thorn of Malice". The third effect of "Thorn of Malice" activates ("Stardust Dragon": 1300 → 700/800 → 200). Akiza activates "Wonder Clover" to send "Lord Poison" from her hand to the Graveyard and allow "Black Rose Dragon" to attack again."Wonder Clover" was played as if it was a Quick-Play Spell Card, but the card itself as depicted in the anime lacks the Quick-Play Spell Card symbol. "Black Rose Dragon" attacks "Stardust Dragon", but Yusei activates his face-down "Iron Resolve" to pay half his Life Points (Yusei 700 → 350) and reduce the Battle Damage he takes to 0. "Stardust Dragon" isn't destroyed by battle due to the effect of "Thorn of Malice". The third effect of "Thorn of Malice" activates ("Stardust Dragon": 700 → 100/200 → 0). Akiza activates her face-down "Doom Petal Countdown". Now during each of Akiza's End Phases, she can remove from play a Plant-type monster in her Graveyard to inflict 300 damage to Yusei. If there are no Plant-type monsters in Akiza's Graveyard, "Doom Petal Countdown" will be destroyed, but Yusei will then take 300 damage for every Plant-type monster that was removed from play via "Doom Petal Countdown". On Akiza's End Phase, she activates the first effect of "Doom Petal Countdown" by removing from play an "Evil Thorn" from her Graveyard (Yusei 350 → 50). Akiza intends to activate the first effect of "Doom Petal Countdown" during her next turn to win the Duel. Turn 10: Yusei Yusei draws "Silver Wing" and subsequently equips it to "Stardust Dragon". He then activates "Release Restraint Wave" to destroy "Silver Wing" and all Spell and Trap Cards that Akiza controls ("Black Rose Dragon": 3000 → 2400/1800). Since "Thorn of Malice" is no longer on the field, the ATK and DEF of "Stardust Dragon" return to their original values ("Stardust Dragon": 100 → 2500/0 → 2000). "Stardust Dragon" attacks "Black Rose Dragon". Damage is calculated (Akiza 3600 → 3500), but Akiza sends "Hedge Guard" from her hand to the Graveyard to prevent "Black Rose Dragon" from being destroyed. After that resolves, the ATK of "Black Rose Dragon" is halved until the End Phase ("Black Rose Dragon": 2400 → 1200/1800). Yusei then activates his face-down "Synchro Ring" to double the ATK of "Stardust Dragon" and allow it to attack again ("Stardust Dragon": 2500 → 5000/2000). "Stardust Dragon" then attacks and destroys "Black Rose Dragon" (Akiza 3500 → 0). Trivia *The animation for "Stardust" having it's ATK doubled in this episode mirrors the animation of "Number 39: Utopia" having his ATK doubled in Episode 2 of Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL. In both cases the protagonist attacked an antagonistic main character's ace monster with their own ace monster but failed to destroy it. The protagonist then activated his ATK-doubling card and the scene changed to a 3D-rendered animation of the ace monster with glow around it as the camera view spins around the monster, followed by the ace monster's last attack which finishes off the antagonistic main character. The scene then changes to the antagonistic main character losing all of their life points and the screen fading to white. **In both cases, the antagonistic main character then became protagonistic. Differences in adaptations * In the dub, Akiza's (Aki's) flashback of Sayer (Divine) falling down the Arcadia Movement building the clouds are recolored pink and purple mist is added. * In the original, Luna (Ruka) thinks that "Stardust Dragon" is protecting them, in the dub it's Akiza (Aki) who wonders if Yusei is making "Stardust Dragon" protect his friends. * In the dub, Akiza advised Yusei to Release "Stardust Dragon" to stop it from being hurt. * In the dub, the fire in Akiza's father's flashback is recolored purple. * In the original, Akiza's father didn't think he'd created the Black Rose. * In the dub, Akiza asked if Yusei was going to do a "big speech". * In the dub, Yusei told Akiza's father to get out of the way. * In the dub, Akiza told "Black Rose Dragon" to attack her father if he got in the way. Mistakes * When she used the effect of "Black Rose Dragon" to reduce the ATK of "Shield Warrior" to 0, Akiza Izinski called the move "Black Rose Gale", which is actually that monster's other effect (the field nuke). * In the original airing of the Japanese version, the artwork is of a lower quality in several shots. Kenichi Hara went back and touched up those shots for the DVD version. * In the original at the start of the episode when the twins showcase five cards and pick "Black Rose Dragon", Luna says "Black Rose Dragon" destroys all cards when Synchro Summoned, but this is partly wrong, as the anime version can activate that effect if Special Summoned, not just Synchro Summoned. * When Yusei destroys "Thorn of Malice" with the effect of "Release Restraint Wave," he refers to it as a Trap Card, when it is actually a Spell Card. * In the dub, when Yusei attacks Black Rose Dragon with Stardust Dragon after Release Restraint Wave is resolved, he calls it Blood Rose Dragon. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Notes